That Hunter
by Mai Kamano
Summary: Disaat sadar, takdir telah mempertemukan mereka dengan kejam—membawa nasib umat manusia di tangan masing-masing.


**Disclaimer **Crypton Futere Media, Yamaha Corp. Hiks, Len gabakal pernah jadi milik saya. *nangis*

**Warning **ide cerita diambil bener-bener dari khayalan mai. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. Typo bertebaran.

Okeee, balik lagi dengan author penggila LenRin~~ Genre kali ini baru, jadi harap maklum kalau banyak kesalahan yaaa *bow* *dilempar*

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Matahari mulai turun ke arah ufuk barat. Langit senja segera menampakan dirinya, yang mau tidak mau terpaksa menciptakan gradasi indah hasil dari perpaduan warna antara jingga dan oranye kemerahan—memanjakan seluruh pasang mata siapapun yang melihat.

Kepakan sayap segerombol burung terdengar mengiringi angin yang bertiup dengan lembut. Daun-daun yang berguguran tergeletak di sepanjang jalan kembali beterbangan karenanya. Mereka seolah menari, menari, menari. Menari mengikuti arah angin yang membawanya. Tidak menentu.

Ribuan langkah kaki terdengar dengan samar. Kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju kediaman masing-masing, melepaskan kepenatan dunia barang sejenak. Bercengkrama dengan hangatnya keluarga setelah melewati berbagai kesibukan sesaat.

Namun tidak bagi Kagamine Rin.

Surai _blonde _-nya yang pendek sebatas bahu bergerak-gerak perlahan seiring angin menerpa. Hangatnya cahaya matahari senja menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya yang kini tengah berdiri di atas dahan pohon besar yang kokoh. _Blazer_ sekolahnya tidak terpakai dengan benar—sedikit menurun di bagian bahu karena sedari tadi ia bergerak dengan agak brutal menghadapi perlakuan _mereka._

Ya, _mereka_. Sesosok _demon_ yang terbentuk karena pengaruh emosi negatif yang manusia keluarkan dari berbagai penjuru dunia. _Demon_ yang dari waktu ke waktu semakin tak terkendali jumlahnya lantaran para _hunter_ yang melalaikan tugasnya—membunuh _demon_—dan lebih memilih untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia normal ketimbang menjaga keamanan dunia.

Dan di sinilah Rin—berdiri di atas dahan pohon dengan kaus kaki dan seragam yang telah robek di sana-sini, memperlihatkan luka-luka goresan yang mengeluarkan darah walau hanya sedikit. Ia meringis pelan sembari menggenggam erat pedang keperakan yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Dengan gerakan gemetar, ia langsung jatuh terduduk dengan napas terengah-engah.

Gadis dengan mahkota _blonde_ itu hanya terdiam sejenak sekedar untuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Setelah dirasa cukup, jemari lentiknya mulai bergerak merogoh saku rok mencari sesuatu yang kelihatannya sangat penting sampai-sampai manik _azure _-nya membeliak panik. "Hi-hilang!" pekiknya dengan suara yang nyaris habis. Ia merogoh sakunya sekali lagi; namun nihil. Tidak ada apapun di sana.

Tanpa disadari matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Kegelapan yang lebih pekat dari malam-malam sebelumnya mendominasi hutan yang lebat itu. Hanya cahaya bulan dan bintang yang jarang di langit menerangi wajah pucatnya remang-remang yang mulai dilanda kepanikan.

"Bagaimana ini..." ucapnya putus asa. Cairan bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata, membuat penglihatannya terasa buram terhalang air matanya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata dengan sebelah tangan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Hari sudah malam, semua ini akan menjadi gawat. Ia haru segera pergi, ia harus—

Tiba-tiba indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah pergerakan yang berada tepat di bawah pohon yang ia tengah duduki. Ia menajamkan pendengaran, lalu kilatan iris _azure _-nya berubah menjadi waspada.

Rin perlahan bangkit, lalu mengerlingkan manik matanya menuju bawah pohon.

Ada seekor_ demon_ di sana.

Tangan besarnya bergerak-gerak liar seakan ingin menggapai dirinya yang berada tepat di atas dahan pohon. Jika saja _demon_ dengan kedua tanduk yang terlihat kokoh dan tajam di ujungnya itu lebih tinggi, pasti dengan mudah ia dapat menggapai dirinya—dan mematahkan tulang-tulangnya dengan mudah, tentu saja.

Tapi, sungguh. Gadis ini sedang tidak berada dalam pada kondisi yang optimal. Malah jauh dari kata itu. Ia sudah lelah membunuh _demon_ yang terlalu banyak sejak tadi siang. Salah sedikit saja, ia akan kehilangan nyawanya. Ternyata Dewi Fortuna tidak berada di pihaknya kali ini.

Dipejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali membukanya dengan keyakinan. Rin mempererat genggaman pada pedang keperakan yang kini hanya diterangi cahaya seadanya, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang. "Baiklah!" kakinya yang beralas sepatu coklat terangkat. Dilangkahkannya kaki secepat mungkin menaiki pohon lalu menolaknya—membuatnya melompat bebas melewati _demon_ itu.

Sebelum sepatunya menyentuh tanah, dengan cepat Rin menendang _demon_ yang ukurannya jauh dari kata normal kemudian memperlebar jarak mereka.

Kakinya mendarat dengan sedikit kasar, membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat meskipun bisa kembali ia kendalikan. Kepalanya terasa berat karena membentur pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Matanya menangkap pandangan tidak fokus. "Ukh—uh," gadis itu jatuh terduduk untuk yang kedua kali. Batuk kecil keluar dari mulut mungilnya, sesekali disusul oleh ringisan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa bergerak sekarang.

_Demon_ itu mengeluarkan suara erangan yang cukup keras seolah tidak terima ia ditendang begitu mudah walau tubuhnya tidak bergerak sesenti pun dari posisi awal. Dengan langkah yang lebar, raksasa tanpa bola mata itu berlari abnormal mendekati sosok sang gadis—membuat suara debaman keras yang pasti menarik perhatian seluruh orang jika mereka bisa melihat mahluk sepertinya walau tidak mungkin.

Lalu dalam sekejap mahluk menjijikan itu sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Bisa Rin rasakan sesuatu yang besar menghantam keras wajahnya sehingga ia terlempar beberapa meter ke samping. "Akh!" punggungnya membentur pohon dengan kasar. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat ia tidak bisa memandang lawan dengan fokus.

Rin bangkit lalu menopang berat tubuhnya dengan pedang keperakan yang cukup besar. Dengan terhuyung, gadis itu mengarahkan pedangnya pada sesosok _demon_ yang kini tengah mendekat. "Tidak bisa," gadis itu bergumam menatap sayu sang _demon_. Penglihatannya serasa berputar dengan cepat, membuat keringat dingin memaksa keluar dari pelipisnya. "Energiku sudah hampir habis sekarang ini—uhuk!"

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat jauh dari tanah yang tengah ia pijaki dan otomatis membuat genggaman pada pedangnya terlepas. Manik _azure_ itu membelalak—kaget melihat pergerakan musuh yang sangat cepat. _Demon_ itu mencekik dirinya!

Kakinya yang melayang ia goyang-goyangkan dengan panik—berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Cengkraman pada lehernya terasa kuat sekali. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan berhadapan dengan _demon_ kelas atas seperti ini.

"Lepaskan aku, dasar _demon_ sial!" makinya dengan napas tertahan. Suara gaduh ia ciptakan dengan sengaja agar siapapun dapat mendengar dan menolongnya. Tapi percuma saja—siapa yang akan datang dan menolongnya di dalam hutan lebat seperti ini?

Seolah tidak ada harapan, gadis itu berhenti memberontak. Membiarkan rasa sakit yang berpusat pada leher menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Persetan dengan patah tulang. Toh jika sudah seperti ini, ia akan mati juga.

Perlahan, iris birunya tertutup oleh kelopak mata seakan tertarik dengan paksa. Napasnya yang terbatas membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Tenaganya yang sudah habis membuat pedangnya hilang menyatu dengan gelapnya malam.

"AAARGHHH!"

Teriakan keras yang jarang dikeluarkan oleh para _demon_ pun sukses membuat Rin kembali membuka matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak bisa ia tutupi. Meski dengan samar, ia bisa melihat kepala demon itu terpenggal dan jatuh—memperlihatkan cairan busuk yang mampu membuat orang-orang muntah—sebelum pecah menjadi kepingan cahaya kemudian menghilang.

Tubuh Rin yang kini terbebas jatuh terbawa gravitasi. Logikanya yang tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan kosong—seolah siap menerima dinginnya tanah yang akan menghantam keras tubuhnya.

Tapi, ia tidak merasakan sakit seperti tulang-tulangnya yang hancur atau apapun. Malah sebaliknya; ia merasakan hangat dan nyaman. Sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidup.

Dengan sisa tenaga, ia memfokuskan pandangan pada objek yang kini tengah mendekapnya. Pandangannya buram, tetapi Rin bisa melihatnya. Seorang pemuda dengan surai _honeyblonde_ menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"... Dasar bodoh."

Setelah itu, semua terasa begitu gelap.

* * *

Jarum jam terus berdetak seiring berjalannya waktu. Angin semilir menyelinap masuk melewati jendela kamar yang memang tidak tertutup rapat, menciptakan suasana sejuk yang lebih terkesan dingin pada ruangan yang minim penerangan.

Rin mengerjap. Berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya sedikit demi sedikit—tetapi yang didapatinya hanyalah mati rasa. Seluruh persendian tubuh seolah tidak berfungsi menuruti perintah otaknya, seakan hanya menggerakan jemari pun merupakan hal serumit memecahkan soal matematika yang ganas baginya.

Tidak lama desahan napas keluar. Baiklah, ia menyerah.

Perlahan bola matanya bergulir menyapu ruang yang asing baginya. Sebuah kamar yang dominan berwarna biru _soft_, dengan perabotan yang tertata sangat rapi. Lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu di cat putih, dipermanis dengan beberapa boneka diletakan di atasnya. Balkon yang lumayan besar menghadap ke arah taman yang dipenuhi tumbuhan hias dan juga gorden putih berkibas ringan seiring angin membelainya.

Kerutan alis terbentuk di wajah sang gadis.

_Kamar ini... cewek...?_

Sedetik kemudian Rin membulatkan mata. Dengan segera ia memposisikan dirinya pada kepala ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang sedari tadi ia tempati kemudian menoleh kesana-kemari dengan panik. "Dimana ini?!" pekikan kaget keluar dari mulutnya.

Benar-benar, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal kamar ini. Disini terlalu banyak boneka, membuatnya mual di tempat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sih?!

Rin memutar paksa memori meski kepalanya sedang kesakitan. Kemarin, atas perintah Luka_-nee_ ia langsung pergi ke arah hutan belakang sekolah untuk berburu _demon_ kelas pertengahan seorang diri. Namun saat sedang lengah, ia diserang oleh _demon_ kelas atas yang tidak akan bisa ditaklukan oleh _hunter_ pemula sepertinya.

Ya, ia ingat itu.

Lalu—

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, bingung. Memorinya buntu sampai disitu.

Lalu—

—apa yang terjadi...?

"_Ara_, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat pada asal suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk kamar ini. Matanya memincing curiga kemudian beranjak dari kasur. Tangannya dialiri cahaya biru keunguan yang lembut sebelum akhirnya menciptakan pedang keperakan—dan menudingkannya pada gadis itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rin dengan nada menusuk, menutupi gerak tubuh yang sudah gemetar menahan sakit karena luka-lukanya.

Gadis yang dituding hanya terdiam lalu tertawa kecil—tidak peduli pada pedang yang kapan saja bisa membuat kepala dan badannya terpisah. Mata biru jernihnya menatap Rin dengan berseri. "Tenanglah, aku bukan musuhmu," tuturnya dengan nada riang namun terkesan menyebalkan di telinga Rin.

Rin menatap gadis di hadapannya dalam-dalam, meneliti. Ia mempunyai paras yang cantik, Rin akui itu. Kedua bola mata biru _azure _yang mirip sepertinya berbinar-binar melihat Rin dengan pedang di depannya. Rambut panjang _cream_-nya menjuntai indah hampir menyentuh lantai, dan bibir mungil merah muda yang sedari tadi tak henti-henti mengulum senyum.

Rin menyipitkan mata. Walau parasnya manis, bisa saja ia _demon_ yang menyamar sebagai manusia dan membunuhnya disaat lengah kan!

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau kau bukan musuhku?!" suara melengking yang Rin keluarkan berhasil membuat gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya. Sang gadis hanya bisa mengerjap polos sebelum akhirnya menghela napas pendek—lalu mendekat ke arah Rin.

"Aku memang _demon_, Rin-_chan_," ucapnya pelan sebelum mendorong Rin terduduk kembali di kasur kemudian menahan kedua bahunya. Melihat reaksi Rin yang seperti ingin berteriak dan menghunuskan pedang tepat di jantungnya buru-buru ia melanjutkan, "tapi aku _demon_ yang terbentuk karena emosi positif manusia~!"

Rin melongo. Tidak mengerti kondisi.

Pertama, gadis ini baru saja memanggilnya 'Rin-chan' yang ia yakini ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya sama sekali. Kedua, kenapa semua _senpai_-nya tidak memberitahu kalau _demon_ juga bisa terbentuk karena emosi positif manusia?! Rin benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Mengabaikan gurat wajah Rin yang penuh akan kebingungan, gadis itu menutup mata perlahan—dan mulai melantunkan nada-nada yang indah. Nyanyian bagai suara merdu malaikat, membuat Rin terpana sesaat melupakan rasa kesalnya dan memuji kagum di dalam hati. Sungguh nyanyian yang menentramkan hati.

Sinar _cream_ pucat yang senada dengan warna rambut gadis itu menyinari tubuhnya dengan lembut, yang kemudian merambat pada tubuh Rin—menutup luka-luka di tubuhnya. Rin hanya bisa membuka mulut dan mengatupkannya kembali. Menahan untaian kata yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya.

Saat nyanyian gadis itu berhenti, sinar yang menyelimuti mereka berdua pun berangsur hilang. "Namaku Aria," gadis itu membuka keheningan dengan senyum yang tidak pernah pudar dari parasnya. "dan aku, bertugas untuk menyembuhkan luka para _hunter_ akibat ulah _demon_ negatif atas perintah majikanku."

Rin mengerutkan dahi. Satu lagi fakta yang tidak diketahuinya. "Seorang _demon_ bisa menguasai ilmu pengobatan begitu?" ia memiringkan bibir ragu-ragu. "kau... _healer_?"

Aria tertawa dengan wajah yang aneh. "Mungkin ya," ia tersenyum, "mungkin juga tidak."

Kaki jenjangnya bergerak ringan menuju balkon yang pintunya setengah terbuka. Tangannya memberi isyarat agar Rin segera mendekat padanya. "Kami para _demon_ positif mempunyai hati layaknya manusia, berkebalikan dengan _demon_ negatif. Tapi hanya sedikit dari _demon_ positif maupun negatif yang bisa mengganti-ganti wujud dengan bebas sepertiku,"

Rin menyusul langkah Aria dan mengikuti arah tunjuk jari gadis itu. "Dia—Kagamine Len—orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dari serangan _demon_ negatif dan menampungku dengan sukarela di rumahnya ini." senyuman kecil tersungging di wajah cantik Aria.

Rin mengangkat alis, lalu memperjelas penglihatannya. Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai _honeyblonde_ berdiri di tengah-tengah hamparan rumput yang sudah hancur. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pedang yang masing-masing berbeda warna, hitam dan biru gelap. Posisinya yang membelakangi membuat Rin tidak misa menangkap bagaimana parasnya. Kagamine Len, eh?

"... _Etto_, apa dia seorang _hunter_?" Rin akhirnya tidak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk bertanya. Jika memang benar ia _hunter_, kenapa ia sendiri tidak pernah meilhat lelaki itu disaat sedang bertugas?

Aria tertegun sesaat. Tanpa menoleh ia pun menjawab, "Entahlah, aku tidak pernah bertanya soal itu." pandangannya terlempar pada langit yang bersinar dengan cerah dengan awan yang jarang. "yang terpenting, ia sudah menyelamatkan jiwaku. Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghormati privasinya."

Rin menggumam dengan tidak jelas. Ia melirik kembali pada pemuda itu yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Kepalanya hanya tertunduk ke bawah, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melakukan pergerakan. Dasar aneh, Rin mencibir dalam hati.

Sesaat ia tersentak kaget melihat lelaki itu tiba-tiba menyilangkan pedangnya—memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Kemudian tubuh lelaki itu mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan yang ia tangkap sebagai petir dan memfokuskan kilatan pada kedua pedangnya—lalu mengarahkannya pada pohon yang berada tepat di hadapan si lelaki.

Kedip.

"Ariaaa! Pohon itu terbakar!" seru Rin panik.

"R-rin-cha—" belum selesai Aria mengucapkan kata, Rin sudah lebih dulu terjun melompati balkon dan memutar tubuhnya—sukses mendarat dengan badan yang bertumpu pada kedua kakinya kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat pemuda itu berdiri.

Saat jarak mereka sudah menipis, dengan cepat Rin menerjang tubuh sang pemuda menjauh tepat sebelum pohon besar itu roboh dan menimpa persis tepat di mana lelaki itu berdiri sebelumnya.

BRAAAK!

Asap hitam yang berasal dari pohon besar itu semakin menebal. Di saat Rin menengok ke arah pohon yang terbakar itu, Aria dengan cepat memadamkannya dengan cara yang Rin tidak pedulikan—atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau tau. Dengan perasaan lega, ia menoleh pada pemuda yang sedang ditindihnya itu. "Hei, kau ini apa-apaan—"

Kata-kata yang hendak Rin keluarkan untuk memakinya langsung terhenti. Dirinya serasa terseret masuk ke dalam indahnya kedua manik _azure_ milik pemuda saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Wajahnya langsung merona sesaat dan akhirnya Rin dapat mengembalikan kesadarannya. Rin menarik badannya menjauh dari pemuda itu. "Ma-maaf."

Pemuda itu—Len—hanya mendengus melihat Rin yang salah tingkah. Dengan segera ia memposisikan dirinya menjadi terduduk agak jauh dari posisi awalnya tadi. Matanya memandang Rin tidak suka. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, gadis bodoh." perlahan Len berdiri kemudian mengambil kedua pedang yang sempat terlepas dari genggamannya.

Rin melotot tidak terima, "Apa?! Gadis bodoh katamu?! Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari pohon yang terbakar itu tau! Kalau kau sampai tertimpa bagaimana?!" semprotnya bertubi-tubi. Wajahnya bersemu memerah karena kesal. Dasar orang tidak tahu terima kasih!

Len mengangkat sebelah alis acuh tak acuh. "Oh? Baguslah kalau begitu." ucapnya cuek kemudian memunggungi Rin yang masih terduduk di belakangnya. Rin menggeram kesal melihat pemuda yang berjalan menjauhinya itu. Tampan di wajahnya saja, sifatnya tidak keren sama sekali.

Detik berikutnya ekspresi Rin tergantikan oleh kedua alis yang terpaut. Matanya menyipit melihat keadaan Len dari dekat. Perasaannya saja, atau memang salah satu dari tangan Len yang menggenggam pedang itu terlihat lebih besar dari bagian satunya—dan terlihat tidak normal?

"Rin-_chan_! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Suara khawatir Aria ia abaikan begitu saja. Mukanya kini menunjukkan guratan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Tangan dengan warna gelap yang tidak normal itu, tangan yang memiliki cakar panjang tak lazim bagi manusia itu—

—bukankah—

—hanya bisa dimiliki oleh _demon _dengan aura negatif?

* * *

**to be continue**

* * *

Yak, sekian untuk chapter 1 #gelundungan. Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca fic inii~

Oke, gabakal banyak bacot lagi. Jangan lupa riview yaaa?


End file.
